Courage
by captainstrange
Summary: Cela is new to the supernatural world, with her best friend recently being bitten and turned into a werewolf. Now she has to complete high school, and assist her best friend with his new life, all the while falling in love with his werewolf mentor. The world isn't always fair. {Stiles'Sister}{Derek/OC}
1. Chapter 1: Bite

**Courage**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Bite**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I only own Cela (pronounced Say-leh), and any plot you are not familiar with.**

* * *

It wasn't uncommon for the young female to be awoken in the night, by the sounds of her twin brother sneaking out. In fact, it happened almost every night. And she was getting sick of it. _I get that you can't last longer than a few hours without your boyfriend, Stiles, but I am trying to get some rest here!_ She thought to herself, growling softly. Her brother wasn't the most graceful person she had ever met, and he certainly wasn't quiet about his sneaking out. The teenage female stepped out of her bed, and slowly went down the stairs, in search of her father. He would deal with her annoying brother! A groan left her lips when her eyes fell on the note on the kitchen counter.

 _Got called into work, will be home late. Set your alarms for school! Love, dad x_

 _Typical_ , she thought. Then another thought crossed her mind, maybe Stiles knew what their father was doing. She rushed up the stairs, unplugging her phone from her charger and dialed her older twin's number. It rang twice before he answered.

"Hey, sis, what's up? Why are you ringing, I'm just next-"

"You are a terrible liar, Stiles. I heard you sneak out," she snapped into the phone. "What's happened, why was dad called out?"

"Damn it!" He cursed, hitting his hand on the steering wheel. "Two joggers found a body in the woods."

"What? And you think you and Scott can go find it yourself?" Her eyebrow raised as she paced the floor space of her bedroom. There had been a _death_.

"Oh, no. We're going to look for the other half- How did you know I was going to be with Scott?"

"Oh, please, Stiles. He's your partner in crime for everything," the blonde rolled her eyes.

Stiles scoffed, going to deny the fact, before remembering that it was true. "Okay, well-"

"Don't get caught, by anyone. Don't want to be the reason has an inquiry at work, do you?"

"Get some sleep, Cela," Stiles replied, hanging up on her and causing her to roll her eyes again.

Her fingers played with her pendant, as she set her phone down and stared out of her window. Cela Stilinski understood why her brother was always trying to help their father with his career, and the cases. Since the death of their mother, Stiles had become obsessed with everything to do with their dads career. Everyone else thought it was adorable, but she knew the real reason. _He didn't want to see anyone else he cared about die_.

* * *

Stiles had been caught by their father, as well as the entire force. Cela had woken up in the morning, and gone downstairs to get some breakfast of yogurt and berries when she heard her father drilling into Stiles about the risks he took last night. He knew the risks, but he had been determined. He _wanted_ to help. Her eyes kept to her bowl, as she filled it with all of her favorite fruits. That's where her eyes remained as the men walked into the kitchen, the Sheriff resting his eyes on her.

"Did you know anything about last night?" he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"What? Dad, seriously? I told him to come home as soon as I knew, I promise," Cela stared at him.

"Cela's too much of a goody goody to sneak out, dad," Stiles laughed. That earned him a glare from his sister.

"Alright, well. You guys better hurry up," John nodded, grabbing his cup of coffee before going to his bedroom.

The twins finished their breakfasts, and got ready for the school day ahead. Cela dressed into a pair of skinny jeans, matched with a plain t-shirt and her usual leather jacket. Sliding on her converse, she heard Stiles shout as he passed for her to hurry up. Her eyes rolled as she quickly brushed through her hair before grabbing her bag and going downstairs. The teenagers shouted a 'see you later' over their shoulders to their father, before going to Stiles' jeep.

"You are so lucky he didn't take the keys away," Cela stated, fiddling with her phone as her brother drove.

"Yeah, I know," Stiles huffed, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Are we meeting Scotty at school?" Cela grinned, she had a soft spot for her brothers only friend. He was also like a brother to her.

"Uh, yeah. And we have business to discuss, without you."

"Oh, sure. It's so important, that you are doing it at school, instead of somewhere more private," the female rolled her eyes, slipping her phone back into her bag.

"Fine, you can stay and listen," Stiles groaned.

They pulled up at Beacon Hills High School, both jumping out and heading up to the front entrance. Cela noted that Scott's bike wasn't where he usually locked it up, and nudged Stiles. He nodded at her, and they waited around outside for their friend to turn up. The shaggy-haired teenager eventually turned up, where he had a confrontation with Jackson Whittemore. The twins joined their partner in crime, and they walked together to a bench.

"Okay, let's see this thing," Stiles said, holding onto his backpack. Scott rolled up the side of his shirt, showing off the bandage he had covering a wound, which Stiles went to touch.

"Woah!" Scott leaned out of his touch, adjusting his shirt back to normal.

"What is that?" Cela asked, looking up at the teenager.

"It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf," Scott said, picking his bag up again from the bench.

"A wolf bit you?" Stiles asked, eyebrows raised. Scott nodded, looking at his best friend.

"You got bit?" Cela stared at him, shocked. "You don't have rabies, right?" That comment caused him to laugh.

"No, not a chance," Stiles replied.

"I heard a wolf howling," Scott stated as they walked towards the high school.

"No, you didn't."

Scott scoffed, "What do you mean, no I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

"Because California doesn't have wolves, Scott. Not for like, sixty years," Cela told him.

"Really?" Scott asked, now unsure.

"Yes, really," Stiles exclaimed. "There are no wolves in California."

"Alright, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not going to believe me when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles got excited at that, and Cela had to excuse herself. She had lost interest in their conversation, and she knew her father would not be impressed that they were discussing an open case. The blonde entered the school, looking around for someone she knew. Unfortunately, the bell rang and she had to get to class, where she regrouped with her brothers. The three took their seats, all in close proximity of each other.

"As you all know, there was indeed a body found in the woods last night," the teacher started the lesson by saying, instantly causing Cela to drown out the rest of what he was saying. Instead, she took to doodling in her notepad, which was a bad habit she had picked up a long time ago. Her attention was caught once more, when the vice principal entered the classroom and introduced a new student; Allison.

* * *

The bell eventually rang, letting them leave the class. Cela grabbed together her things, before leaving the classroom to join her brother and their best friend at Scott's locker. She noticed they were all looking across the hall, and followed their gaze. Allison and Lydia. Her eyebrows raised at her brother, who she knew had a life-long crush on the _strawberry blonde._

"She's been here, what? Five minutes?" Cela scoffed, turning her back to the two females across the hall. She ignored the conversation Stiles was having with a different female, eyes stuck on Scott, who didn't seem to be paying attention to anything. She snapped her fingers in front of his face, watching as he came back to them. "You okay?"

He nodded, "We should get to practice."

Stiles snapped his fingers, grinning at his best friend before they walked off to the male locker room. Cela rolled her eyes, making her way to the lacrosse field where she would cut across so she could take a shortcut home through the forest. The blonde quietly stepped across the ground, she knew it was risky going this way home, but she wasn't in the mood to wait for assholes to let her cross the road. Sometimes, it could add an extra half hour to her walk home. And considering she was the Sheriff's daughter, you'd think the citizens of Beacon Hills would show her some respect. Unfortunately, they didn't. Cela took a detour on her way home, wanting to go to the remains of one of her old friends houses. Another risky move, but she didn't care. She hadn't been in a while, and she did miss her friend. Finally, her eyes fell on the burnt structure of the Hale house. _Oh, Cora_ , she thought to herself. _You'd know what to do right now, with Scott. You always did know._ A sigh left her lips as she walked up to house. On the day of the fire, Cora hadn't come to school that day. Cela didn't know the reason why, and it killed her every day to know that if her friend had just come to school, then maybe, just maybe, she would still be here today.

"What are you doing here?" A voice from behind startled her. She turned around, her eyes wide when she came across a leather clad male, with spiky jet-black hair and a strong jaw. "Well?"

"I'm sorry," Cela mumbled. "I-I... I came to pay respects to an old friend," she looked at the ground. "She passed away during the fire."

The male's eyes softened for a second, "Who was your friend?"

"Cora. Cora Hale," she replied, reaching up to brush away an escaping tear.

He nodded, looking around the woods. "You should go, this is private property."

"Oh- Did you buy the land?" Cela moved her eyes to him once more. He stiffened, something the teen noticed, before he nodded. "What do you plan on doing with it?" She was curious.

"No plans yet. But like I said, you should be going now. Wouldn't want the sheriff to worry about his daughter."

The blonde teen nodded, walking past the male and in the direction of home. It wasn't till she was in her bedroom, collecting her homework from her bag that she noticed what he said. _The sheriff to worry about his daughter_.


	2. Chapter 2: Full Moon

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela (pronounced Say-leh), and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

It had been a few days since Scott was bitten, and Cela's encounter with the handsome, older male outside the remains of the Hale house. She hadn't seen him again, and while slightly disappointed, the blonde teen knew she had a very small chance with him anyway. He was older, probably not by much, but still older. The teen heard her brother's best friend walk down the hall, and she rolled her eyes. Stepping out of her bedroom, Cela followed the shaggy-haired male into the older twin's room.

"I've been up all night reading - websites, books. All this information," Stiles was telling Scott.

"How much Adderall have you had today?" Scott questioned, looking at all the work his best friend had done.

"Too much," Cela informed him, grinning.

"It doesn't matter, okay? Just listen."

"Oh, is this about the body? Did they find out who did it?" Scott asked, throwing his bag on the floor and sitting at the edge of the bed.

"No, they're still questioning people, even Derek Hale," Stiles replied, turning around in his chair and scooting over.

"Who's Derek Hale?" Cela asked, raising an eyebrow, confused, but she was ignored.

"Oh, the guy in the woods that we saw the other day?" Scott replied.

Stiles threw his hands in the air, "Yeah! Yes. But that's not it, okay?"

"What, then?"

"Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore. The wolf - the bite in the woods. I started doing all this reading. Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

"Should I?"

"It's a signal, to the members in the pack when they are alone and lost. To tell them where they are," Cela told him, leaning against her brother's desk.

"If you heard one howling, it could mean there were others nearby. Maybe even a whole pack of 'em," Stiles continued.

"A whole pack of wolves?"

"No, werewolves," Stiles said, in all seriousness which caused his twin sister to burst out laughing.

"Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" Scott snapped at him, raising from his seat. "You know I'm picking Allison up in an hour."

Stiles grabbed Scott's shoulder, "I saw you on the field today, Scott. Okay, what you did wasn't just amazing, alright? It was impossible."

"Yeah, so I made a good shot," Scott mumbled, shrugging him off.

"No, you made an incredible shot. I mean - the way you moved, your speed, your reflexes. Y'know, people can't just suddenly do that then there's the vision, and the senses. And don't think we haven't noticed that you don't use your inhaler anymore," Stiles told him.

"Do not bring me into this, Stiles," Cela snapped.

"Okay! Dude, I can't think about this now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What? No! The full moon's tonight! Don't you get it?" Stiles exclaimed.

"What are you trying to do? I just made first line. I'm going on a date with a girl who I can't believe wants to go out with me, and everything in my life is somehow perfect. Why are you trying to ruin it?"

Stiles sat back in his chair, moving it to the desk again. "I'm trying to help. You're cursed, Scott. You know, and it's not just the moon which will cause you to physically change. It also just so happens to be when your blood-lust will be at it's peak."

"Blood-lust?" Scott raised an eyebrow.

"Your urge to kill," Cela explained.

"I'm already starting to feel the urge to kill, Cela," Scott told her.

"You gotta hear this. 'The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse.' Alright? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You gotta cancel this date. I'm gonna call her right now." Stiles went over to Scott's bag, going through it till he found the teen's phone.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cancelling the date!"

"No, give it to me!" Scott gripped Stiles, pushing him against the wall and holding a fist up. Cela let out a yelp, moving away from the desk to watch them. Scott knocked over the desk chair, letting go of the buzz-cut teen. "I'm sorry. I - I gotta go get ready for that party. I'm sorry." He then left the room, after giving the twins each a look.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" Cela asked, in a small voice. Stiles knew that voice, she only used it when she was really scared. And he hadn't heard that since the hospital, when they watched their mother-

He nodded, moving to pick up the desk chair, before spinning it to show Cela the back. There were three cuts in the center, finger length apart. Cela locked eyes with her twin, and she knew he was telling the truth about Scott.

"Go to the party, keep an eye on him," Cela told him, chewing her lip.

"What are you going to do?" He questioned.

"We have a werewolf to catch, Stiles," she told him bluntly. He nodded, and she left his room, going back to her own.

The blonde got dressed in a black dress, that hit her mid-thigh matched with some black flats and her usual leather jacket. Her hair remained in it's natural curls, which bounced on her back as she walked. Cela played with her pendant, looking around her room as if looking for something. Satisfied that she was ready, she grabbed her phone and made her way downstairs.

* * *

Cela was stood off to the side, watching the party in progress. Her hand was holding a red cup, which was supposed to contain a soda, but she had a feeling it didn't. Or, it wasn't the only substance in the cup. Her blue eyes fell on the her brother, and she tilted her head slightly. Stiles was awkwardly dancing with a girl. She had to give him props, she was pretty. Blue met brown from across the yard, as Scott and Allison joined the party for their _date_. She waved at him, and he returned one but his eyes snapped to another part of the garden. She followed his gaze, and saw the leather-clad male from the start of the week. _Was this Derek Hale?_ A dog started barking, and the male turned to look at it. Cela slowly made her way over to him, her eyes narrowing when she was in front of him.

"You're Cora's brother." She stated.

He nodded, "You're Cela."

"How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who the Sheriff's kids are-"

"No, how do you know? You've never seen me before-"

"You have a very distinctive scent," Derek replied, casually. Like it was normal for people to be able to smell others.

Cela looked at him, then the dog from the gate behind him, "Can you help him?"

He nodded once more, "Give me your jacket."

"What? No. No way. I won't get it back!"

"Cela, give me your jacket," Derek growled.

"You don't scare me, Hale," Cela snapped, but took a step back when he advanced on her. "It's a party, relax, Hale," she frowned before removing her jacket and handing it to him. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna lure him to the preserve. Stay here, don't follow."

Cela rolled her eyes, watching as the older werewolf ran over the roof. She turned around, hoping to enjoy the party. Unfortunately, that took a turn for the worst when the full moon started to affect her best friend. She watched as he abandoned Allison, causing the blonde to follow after the girl. Unfortunately, Derek beat her to it and offered the brunette a ride home. _This better be apart of your plan, Hale_ , Cela thought to herself, before going back inside the house.

* * *

It was late when she got home, almost two in the morning. Cela thanked her lucky stars that her dad was on the late shift, so she wasn't caught out so late. She quietly made her way to her room, just in case her father had come home early before entering her bedroom. The blonde turned on her light, and was startled by the presence in her room. She glowered at the older male, as she took off her shoes and sat on her bed.

"You could have just left my jacket here, you know," she said quietly to him.

"I wanted to make sure you got home okay," Derek replied, before handing over the jacket. She accepted it, placing it on the bed beside her. "Scott's okay, the plan worked."

"You kidnapped his date for the party, I was hoping that the plan did work," Cela rolled her eyes, staring at the floor.

"Just so you know," Derek started, before pausing so he could choose his words carefully. "You can come by the house whenever, to pay your respects. Or to just have somewhere to think, away from Stiles."

The blonde nodded, before looking up at him, "Why didn't you tell me who you were? In the woods, I mean."

"I wasn't ready for people to know that a Hale was back in town," he replied softly. "Unfortunately, your brother ruined that before I could stop him."

Cela nodded, looking away once again and when she went to look back, he was gone. A sigh left her lips, before she got ready to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Game

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

The blonde teen followed the shaggy-haired male into his bedroom, and sat in his armchair, while he flopped on the bed. She let out a giggle, before pulling out the books she needed to help him with a piece of homework that he was struggling with. Mrs McCall stood in the doorway, while Cela was reading through a paragraph in her textbook.

"You look like you haven't slept in days," Mrs McCall told him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I'm just - stressed," Scott replied, and Cela knew he was lying through his teeth.

"Just stress? Nothing else?"

"Homework."

"That's why I'm here, Mrs McCall. To help with his homework, because I'm an angel in disguise."

"I mean, it's not like you're on drugs or anything, right?" Mrs McCall asked, completely ignoring the blonde teen.

"Right now?" Scott asked, looking at his mother.

"Right now? What do you mean, 'right now'? Have you ever taken drugs?" Melissa McCall had put on her mom voice, and Cela knew she was in for a good show.

"Have you?" Scott asked, curious.

His mother took a few steps back, debating on what to say next. "Get some sleep." She then left the room, and Cela began laughing.

"Shut it, you," Scott pouted, causing the girl to laugh more.

A call then came through from skype, on his computer and as he accepted he saw Stiles pop up on the screen.

"What'd you find out?" Scott asked, and Cela moved so she was looking at her brother too.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder," Stiles said bluntly.

"Because of me?"

"No, because he's a tool," Cela told him, in all honesty.

"Is he gonna play?" Scott questioned.

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're counting on you for Saturday-" The screen froze, with only some text popping up. _It looks like - someone is behind you._

Cela turned around, meeting the _angry_ face of Derek Hale as he gripped Scott, and held him against the wall tightly.

"Derek, what the hell?" Cela exclaimed, looking at the older beta.

"I saw you on the field," Derek told Scott, in a voice lower than his usual tone.

"What are you talking about?" Scott said, playing dumb.

"You shifted in front of them! If they find out what you are, they find out about me. About all of us. And then it's not just the hunter's after us, it's everyone."

"But - They didn't see anything, I swear!" Cela could tell Scott was scared out of his mind, and she tried to pull Derek off of him. But he shoved her back, and she fell on the bed.

"And they won't! Because if you even try to play in that game on Saturday - I'm going to kill you myself," Derek threatened. He gave Cela a look, before leaving the bedroom.

"What the hell is his deal?" Cela shouted, looking out of the window where he had left through.

* * *

The young female walked up to the burnt house, and perched herself on what was once the porch. Closing her eyes, she thought back to times when things were better. When her mom was alive, and Cora. The two females she had lost were her best friends, and she now had nothing. Except for Scott and Stiles. And while they meant the world to Cela, it was nothing like having a good female to have a chat to.

"You should be at school," a voice startled her from behind, and she let out a groan.

"Why are you here?" the blonde pouted, looking up at the wolf.

"I live here, why are you here?" Derek replied, moving to sit next to her. When she didn't reply straight away, he nudged her gently with his shoulder.

"Needed to get away," she whispered, with a shrug.

"From?"

"Stiles. Scott. School. Everything."

Derek's eyes rested on her for a moment, as he tugged his lip with his teeth. When it came to girls, he never really knew what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing and upset her, even more than she already was.

"They deemed this an unsafe area, not long after you left town," Cela muttered, looking at her hands. "I used to sneak off, and come here. I'd pick wild flowers, and lay them in front of the door." Derek smiled sadly at that, he never thought much about what happened after Laura and him left. To the house, or the town. "My dad and Stiles never understood why I was so upset, why I would hide away in my room. I lost my mother shortly before, and then Cora. I lost my two best friends." Cela felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, and breathed in the scent of leather, mixed with pine trees. Derek Hale was doing his best to comfort the teen, through what was obviously a breakdown for her.

"Cela, if you don't feel like you can talk to your family, about anything," Derek breathed in, closing his eyes and he hoped he wouldn't regret his next choice of words. "You can talk to me. I know, I've been there. I lost my entire family. The girl who was murdered? My older sister, Laura."

Cela nodded, looking up at the Beta and muttered an apology to him about his recent loss. A small smile spread across her lips, before she pulled away and stood up, mumbling something about having a class to get to. Derek watched her retreating form, and cursed himself inwardly. He was over with teen drama, especially someone else's. But there was something about Cela Stilinski that he couldn't help but get drawn in.

* * *

Cela stormed into her brothers room the next day, her eyes full of anger. She had just heard about Scott and Stiles' genius idea last night, of where they dug up Derek's yard and found a dead body. Which has now led him to be arrested. The older Stilinski teen looked up from his computer, and went to tell his sister to leave when he saw her expression.

"Are you okay?" He questioned, slowly standing from his seat.

"Do you have any idea of what you have done?" She snapped, storming over to him and grabbing a fistful of her shirt. "He's been arrested, Stiles! And it's all your fault! Did you even have the facts? All of them? All the information you would have needed as a Sheriff, or an agent or anything to do with law enforcement? Or is just because you hate how often he is right that you had to ruin his life even more than it already was?" Stiles stuttered a response, and flinched every time his sister's voice rose. "Scott is your responsibility now, and if he screws up and gets himself or someone else killed, then it will be on you! Not Derek, or dad or anyone else. It will be on your head, Stiles!"

Cela stormed away from her brother, and out of the front door. She only paused to grab her bag before heading to the school for the lacrosse game. She would have hated herself if she something happened and she didn't do anything to prevent it. When she arrived, she took a seat next to Mrs McCall, where she hoped she could support Scott, without having to run for her life. The game started, and it was evident before Jackson scored that he didn't want Scott to have the ball at all. After he scored, Cela clapped along with everyone else, as it was still a point for their team but she wasn't screaming wildly like some people were doing. It was then that she noticed the sign Lydia and Allison were holding. 'We love you Jackson', and it made her want to commit murder right there. While waiting for the game to restart, Cela watched Scott with her full attention. It was clear that he was in the process of shifting, and she was chewing her thumb. _Not here, Scott. Please don't._ Scott caught the ball, and raced across the field. Cela cheered with the rest of the fans when he shot the ball into the net, grinning from ear to ear. He followed up with scoring again, and while there was some conflict on whether they should be awarded the point, it still counted. Scott paused just before the net, the ball in his hold. He was looking around at the opposing players surrounding him. Cela chewed her lip, awaiting for the outcome from this. He had fully shifted, and there was very little to turn you back afterwards. He suddenly threw the ball, and shot them their sixth point, and awarding the team the win as the timer ran out. Cela stood up and cheered louder than ever, before running out to the field to go meet him. She noticed that he was going to the locker room, and went to go after him when Allison passed her. Instead she joined Stiles, where their father was on the phone nearby.

"Laura Hale?" Stiles asked, when the Sheriff got off the phone and told them about the news.

"His older sister, Stiles," Cela informed him. "Now tell me, big brother, why on Earth would someone, other than me right now, want to murder their siblings, hm?"

Stiles deadpanned, looking between his sister and father before running off to the locker room in search of Scott. Cela turned to her father, and shrugged at the look he gave her.

"Cora was his-"

"Younger sister, yes, dad. He told me who the body was, he told me that she got murdered. But it didn't feel like it was my place to say," Cela looked up at her father, feeling guilty at withholding information. "He didn't inform you, so he didn't want anyone to know. And can you blame him? Scott and Stiles jumped at the chance to get him arrested, and they don't even know him. Imagine the stories from the media if they found out about another Hale dying in Beacon Hills!"

"Hey, it's okay, Ce. I know," Sheriff pulled his daughter into his arms as she broke down into tears, gently hushing her and trying his best to comfort the teen. Claudia had always been the best at comforting.


	4. Chapter 4: Protection

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Stiles had left earlier than Cela in the morning, meaning she would have to take a ride into school from her dad. Admittedly, she did like the cruiser, she had loved going out with her daddy when she was little and sitting with him in the car while sharing jokes. She missed those days, a lot. The young teen sighed as she climbed out of the shower, and got dressed for the day. Black, ripped skinny jeans with a black vest, a blue plaid shirt and her leather jacket, matched with her usual combat boots. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, with one braid going through the side. Cela adjusted her necklace, before grabbing her bag and going downstairs. Her dad was sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper. His daughter kissed his head, on her way to make herself a cup of caffeine. It wasn't long before they were in the cruiser, on the way to the high school.

Suddenly, the radio started making noise and Cela drowned it out, she wasn't as nosy as her twin brother. It was dad's job, and she had to respect that.

"Already on my way there," Sheriff said, before putting down the radio.

"Anything interesting?" Cela asked, trying to make conversation.

"There's been another attack. At the school," he informed her. "I don't want you, or Stiles going out after curfew, do you understand?"

"I understand, dad. And you know you can trust me. It's the other one, who breaks the rules."

Sheriff let out a sigh, with a glance at his teen aged daughter and nodded with his head. She had a point, Stiles was always breaking the rules. He was always lying. There was very little trust in the Stilinski house, especially after the Sheriff found out about Stiles lying about Scott being there on the night he was bitten. They arrived at the school, and he only stopped to let her out before going round to where the crime was. The blonde located her brother and the werewolf, moving to stand beside them.

"What? You think you did this?" Cela questioned, looking at the shaggy-haired teen. He nodded in response, and started shooting a hundred texts to his girlfriend. Cela and Stiles followed him, each trying to talk some sense to the teen who was freaking out. Cela tried to point out that she was behind him, when they crashed together. The blonde rolled her eyes, grabbed Stiles' collar and pulled him away from the young couple.

"Hey, what was that for?" Stiles pouted, still trying to get a look at his best friend.

"They don't need you constantly hanging around with them," Cela pointed out, folding her arms across her chest. "Plus, dad is enforcing the curfew on us. More specifically, you."

"What? Why me?"

"Because you break the rules, and sneak out like every night." Stiles nodded, she had a point. "Look, I need to go. But if he remembers anything about last night, shoot me a text. I'll probably answer." Stiles sent his sister another nod, before she walked away.

* * *

"Wasn't expecting to see you here," a voice startled the teen. Derek. Cela knew she should be getting used to it by now, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be anytime soon. She had whipped her head around, from her seat on the front porch, and collided her head with the pillar behind her. Derek winced at the impact it made, and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"No problem," she said, with a pained look on her face. "Why wasn't you expecting me to be here?"

"Well, I was arrested for murder," Derek pointed out, nodding his head slightly. "That usually sends people running out of town."

"I knew you were innocent, I told the boys that you were innocent. They didn't believe me, and I am innocent in the mess that is them."

"I know, I have good hearing," he gave her a small smile. The older male felt like he could be himself around the blonde, and maybe it was her over-caring nature, or just because she knew his younger sister. But something was different about her, and he wasn't quite sure. "I did expect you to be doing homework, or something more important though."

"I am doing homework," she grinned at him, showing him the math that she was struggling to understand. "Not that I understand it. I always fail at math."

"Don't ask me, math was my worst subject too," he chuckled, before looking at her notepad to see if he could at least give her some tips. The pair sat there, as she finished up her homework with a sigh of relief and put the pad in her bag with a smile. She thanked the elder for his help, and he smiled in response with a soft chuckle. "You're pretty smart," Derek commented, watching the teen.

"I guess so," she shrugged, looking at the trees in front of her.

"So, why are you sitting here?"

"Do you not want me here?" Cela asked, worried that she had intruded on his time and space.

"I don't mind you being here. But you should spend more time with people your own age."

"Like Stiles?" The blonde knew the Beta couldn't stand her brother, and she loved to tease him about it every chance she got.

"Exactly like Stiles, Cela. You're only sixteen once, don't waste it," Derek told her, with a soft smile.

"Well, I actually had something to ask you. And if you agree, it would mean spending more time... With you."

Derek's eyebrow rose in an arch, as he looked at the teenager. He had no idea what she was going to ask, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know. "What is it?" Curiosity won the better of him.

"I want you to train me. So I can protect myself," Cela explained, looking away from him because honestly, as she said it out loud, she thought the idea was ridiculous.

"That's a good idea," Derek mused, licking his lip gently in thought. "I won't go easy on you though." She nodded in reply, chewing on her lip. "Start tomorrow, after you finish school."

"Okay, wow. I wasn't expecting you to actually agree," Cela chuckled slightly, frowning.

"Well, you do need to learn. So if you come up against Scott on a full moon, and he hasn't found his anchor, you will be able to defend yourself, somewhat. Before _Stiles_ saves your ass."

"Stiles would save my ass, I'm his little sister. He has to protect me!"

"Just remember, Cela, protection is everything. Knowing how to fight can, and will save your life."

She nodded, standing up and shouldering her bag. "Okay, well, thank you. For all of your help. But I should get going, otherwise Stiles will help himself to everything in the cupboards. Catch you later, Hale."

Derek nodded at her retreating form, before he too stood up and went inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Cela had gone home after school to change in a tank top, and some leggings matched with some high-top trainers. It was time for her training lesson with Derek, and she didn't want to ruin some of her nicer clothes. The blonde teen made the trek to the old Hale house, hoping she hadn't left the beta waiting too long. But that was answered when she walked up to the remains, where he was leaning against one of the old pillars, with his hands shoved into his jacket's pockets.

"You're late," he informed her, before making the walk over to her.

"Yeah, sorry. I had to walk, Stiles is out with Scott," the blonde chewed her lip, looking up at him.

"In future, call me for a ride. It's dangerous out here," he nodded his head before removing his jacket and laying it on his car. The pair moved some distance away from the vehicle, and the house and when Derek decided they were in a good space, he took her arms. "Stand straight." She did as he said and he moved her body into a comfortable stance for her frame, before stepping back. "Alright, hit me."

"Won't that hurt?" Cela questioned, looking at him curiously.

"Not me, anyway," he chuckled, before gesturing for her to attempt it. She sighed and threw a punch at the Beta, and when her fist connected to his jaw, she let out a gasp of pain. "See," he let out a deep chuckle, before taking her hand into his and the pain disappeared from her body. He winced, which she took note of and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?"

"I took away your pain," he informed, before gesturing for her to try again. "This time, aim for-" She caught him off-guard, as she dug both fists into his gut repeatedly, and when he was bent over and in pain, she stood back with a smirk. "Okay, that was... Pretty good," Derek huffed, standing back up with an arm across his gut and a hand raised to signal a truce.

"I've fought with Stiles before, Derek. I know how to fight a human. I wanna learn how to fight a _werewolf._ "

He nodded, and stood up straight and took a similar stance to hers. Throughout the afternoon, he taught her as much as he could, without fully pushing her and wearing her down. The more energy she lost, the more breakable she was. And he didn't want to have to explain to her brother why she had a broken arm.

Cela flipped them over from where Derek had just laid her down on the ground, a hand around his throat in a not-too-tight grip. She was straddling his waist, with her other hand resting on his chest firmly. He nodded, and she slowly withdrew her grip, which only caused her to be slammed onto her back with Derek above her. She groaned, as he let out a chuckle.

"Don't let down your guard," he told her, firmly. She nodded, and then noticed exactly how this would look to anyone passing and a blush crept up on her cheeks. He raised an eyebrow, before feeling her lips against his. His eyes widened, and he realized what was happening. Cela was kissing him! He was just about to respond when he was back on his back without the usual weight. He jumped up, and watched her speed-walk away and he was left to question what had just happened.

* * *

Cela ran into her bedroom, not stopping when she walked through the door to greet her dad, or her brother when she passed him in the hall. She slammed her door shut and sat on her bed, eyes wide with shock at her actions in the forest. Why had she done that? Why had she kissed him? Derek Hale! Of all people! He wasn't going to help her now, he probably hated her. A groan left her lips as she laid back on her bed, rubbing her face with the palms of her hands. _He's in his twenties, what were you thinking?_ The voice inside her head scolded, which only caused her to let out another groan before gathering some sleepwear together and going to take a shower.

When she walked back into her bedroom, she was towel-drying her hair and there was someone on her bed. They turned on the light, and she let out a sigh of relief when it was only Stiles.

"What do you want?" She asked, as she sat at her desk chair and combed through her hair.

"What's wrong? You came in all sad and stuff," Stiles asked, looking at his little sister and moving to the edge of her bed. "Is it girl stuff?"

Cela shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"See, though. There's the thing. I do worry, because you're my sister," he told her, moving to stand behind her and he gave her an awkward shoulder hug. "You're my baby twin sister, and I care about you a lot, Cela."

A smile formed on her lips and she returned the hug, "I know. But I can take care of it myself."

"Is it boys?" He frowned, Stiles didn't want her getting hurt. He knew what guys his age were like, he was one of them!

"Kind of. Stiles, please. Don't worry, okay? I promise, I can take care of it myself." She gave him a smile, and he returned it. "No boy is going to break my heart, I can assure you."

"Was it Derek?" She frowned, looking at him again. "It's just, Scott saw you were with him earlier... Fighting?"

"Oh..." Cela let her face fall, and she stared off to her desk.

"What were you doing?"

"I asked him to train me... In case Scott was out of control, and he was too busy doing his Derek thing," Cela shrugged. "I have a feeling chaining him up won't work as well as you think, Stiles."

"It's the best chance we have!" Stiles stated, moving across the room. "And I want you to stay away from Derek!"

"Why? Because you're still convinced he murdered his sister?"

"Why are you defending him? He's done none of us any good!"

Cela stared at her brother, before she walked over to the door and opened it, before gesturing for her brother to leave. He looked at her sadly, as he left and as he turned around to apologize, she slammed the door in his face, causing the buzz-cut teen to wince from the impact.


	6. Chapter 6: Secretive

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

The school day had been uneventful, and Cela was enjoying that. Since Scott had been bitten, there was always something going on. Whether it was to do with Scott, or Derek, or something else entirely. Stiles had been ignoring her since she slammed her bedroom door in his face, and while Cela knew she had to apologize and that she was the one in the wrong, the blonde was stubborn and refused to even acknowledge that she had a brother, something that irritated their father a lot.

"You look like shit," Cela stated when she saw the older beta in the school corridor. "What are you doing here?"

"Where's Scott?" He asked, weakly, putting his entire weight against the wall.

"He's in class, why? What's wrong?" Cela reached out to take his arm, but he pulled away from her. "Derek?"

But he wasn't focused on her, he was listening to see if he could find the shaggy-haired teen. Cela looked around them, sending glares to any of the students who gave them odd looks.

"Argent," he muttered, before clutching his head as the bell rang. He eventually pushed himself off the wall, and attempted to make his way down the corridor. He only got so far before he stumbled, and Cela wrapped her arm around his waist. "Need... To find... Stiles." She nodded, and she assisted him with walking outside.

"He won't leave without me, come on," her grip around his waist tightened, as they walked through the door to the outside. She set him down on a bench before looking around for the jeep. She found it, but she also saw Derek walking into the road. Where Stiles was driving towards. "Derek!" The blonde raced over to him, catching him before he completely fell to the ground with his head in her lap. "Scott!" People started to beep their horns, as Scott ran over and Stiles exited his jeep.

"What are you doing here?" Scott questioned, impatiently as he leaned down to the older Beta.

"I was shot, " Derek replied weakly, struggling to keep his eyes open.

"He's not looking so good, dude," Stiles informed his best friend, earning himself a glare from his sister.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott pressed, eyes darting across his body.

"I can't. It was - it was a different kind of bullet."

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked, almost sounding hopeful.

"No, you idiot," Derek snapped, glaring at the buzz-cut teen.

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had forty-eight hours," Scott said, looking to the side as he remembered something.

"What? Who said that?" Cela frowned, her hand resting on Derek's forehead. "He's burning up, guys."

"The one who shot him!" Derek flinched, and his eyes changed to the icy blue color. "What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott's eyes widened as he watched Derek.

"I'm trying to tell you, I can't!" Derek snapped at him.

"Derek, get up!" The young Beta told him. "Help me get him in the car."

Between the three of them, they managed to get the leather-clad male into the front of the jeep. Cela climbed into the back, looking behind her as the teenagers impatiently honked their horns.

"I hate you so much for this," Stiles grumbled to Scott, before he drove off.

* * *

Cela was watching the already-pale male turn a whole new shade of white, and she winced. Pulling out an old rag from her bag and a bottle of water, she quickly made the rag damp and held it to his forehead. She received an odd look from both her brother, and the werewolf, but resumed doing it. It made her feel helpful. Derek started to remove his jacket, and Cela pushed it down his injured arm gently which earned her a glare from Stiles.

"Just let it out, would you, Mienim," Cela snapped at him, earning her a glare as she said his birth name.

"I don't like this... Touchy-feely nonsense," Stiles frowned.

"One, I'm trying to help him and make him as comfortable as possible. Two, it's helping me to not snap your neck right now."

"He better not bleed on my seats," Stiles muttered, concentrating on the road. "We're almost there."

"Almost where?" Derek asked, looking at him.

"Your house."

"What? No, you can't take me there."

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles questioned, in disbelief.

"Yeah, Stiles. Let's take the injured werewolf to his house where he wouldn't be able to defend himself, and will most definitely die if hunters turn up," Cela snapped once more, she was really not in a forgiving mood.

Stiles glared at her once more before pulling over to the side of the road, "Alright, what happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Huh? Are you dying?"

Derek shook his head, "Not yet. I have a last resort."

"What do you mean? What last resort?" Stiles asked, as Derek rolled his sleeve up and Cela winced.

"That... Well, it doesn't look infected," Cela mused after a moment.

"Oh, my god. What is that? Is that contagious? You know what, you should probably just get out."

"The only person getting out will be you in a minute, Mienim."

"Stop calling me that!" He snapped at his sister.

"Start the car. Now."

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay? In fact, if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead."

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out - with my teeth," Derek threatened, and that seemed to get the buzz-cut teen into gear. Cela smirked, which Derek saw and a small smile tugged at his lips.

* * *

It was getting dark out, and Derek was getting worse. Stiles had pulled over, so he could call Scott and get a check up on the bullet situation. Cela was running her fingers through Derek's hair absentmindedly as she looked around, hoping no one would spot them.

"How are you feeling?" She whispered softly, knowing his hearing was sensitive at the moment. He shook his head, arm resting across his stomach. "Anything I can do to help?" His head nudged her hand that was resting on his head, and she blushed. "Is that distracting?" He nodded, eyes closed. "Good distracting?" Another nod. She smiled, liking the fact that she was in fact helping the older beta.

"He's starting to smell," Stiles said to Scott. "Like death!"

Cela rolled her eyes, "Mienim is the most caring person ever, really."

"Why do you keep calling him that?" Derek muttered, his head moving around to look at her.

"It's his name," Cela shrugged, looking back at him. "He changed to Stiles after mom..." Derek nodded, sparing a glance at the male teen beside him. He understood that, there were a few nicknames that were off limits to call him following his family's passing. "When you're better, and up for it... Can we talk about what happened? When we were training?" Derek nodded once more, before taking the phone from Stiles.

"Did you find it?" The older male asked weakly. "Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" He was growing slightly irritated at the young beta. "Then think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either kill with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet."

"Oh god, you can't die," Cela mumbled, as Derek handed the phone back to her brother. "Who else will bully Stiles just to entertain me?"

* * *

They pulled up at the animal clinic, and Cela let out a soft chuckle as she climbed out and went to grab the spare key, to open the door. The men followed her and Derek collapsed on a pile of animal food, clutching his arm.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked, as he read it from his phone.

"It's a rare form of wolfs bane," Derek replied. "He has to bring me the bullet."

"Why?" Stiles questioned, and he saw the glare his twin was giving him.

"Because I'm gonna die without it."

"Get him in here and leaning against the table," Cela told her brother, as she moved into the main area. She searched through the cabinets for anything to help the injured werewolf. Derek followed her through, and started to remove his shirt cause Stiles to roll his eyes. "Mienim, go wait in the reception area." He went to retort, but saw the look she was giving him and just followed orders. The blonde locked the door behind her brother, and turned to face the beta. "Lean against the table. I'm gonna take out the bullet, okay?" Derek nodded, and watched as she pulled on some gloves.

"You wanna become a vet too?" He asked, slightly amused.

"Better. A doctor," she grinned, before using the light and some medical equipment to try and retrieve the bullet. Derek let out growls and yells of pain, as he struggled to contain his wolf. It wasn't long before he couldn't control it anymore, and he had slammed Cela against the door Stiles had previously walked through.

"Are you guys okay in there?" Stiles asked through the door. "Cela, is he killing you? I hope not, cause then he's gonna kill me."

Her blue eyes met his blues. His hot breath hit her face, but she stayed perfectly still no matter how uncomfortable it became. His canines had grown, and his face had more of a wild beast look to it. Derek's head dipped, and she held her breath. Till his lips met hers, and suddenly she was melting. The kiss was rough, with very little emotion being shown but when they broke apart, Derek had lost his wolf look.

"Cela? Please tell me he didn't really kill you. Please tell me you are still alive, and you're just ignoring me because of what I said the other day. I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean. He's a pretty okay guy, I just don't trust him. Cela, answer me."

The blonde blushed, before they moved away from the door after it had been unlocked. Stiles walked in, taking in their appearances. Cela's lips were bruised, and Derek was breathing heavier than before. Her shirt was pushed up her side, and she didn't realize till it caught Stiles' attention. He didn't comment though, he decided he didn't want to know who his sister made out with a long time ago.

Scott eventually brought them the bullet, after they threw a fit about Stiles having to cut off Derek's arm. Although Derek had passed out, as he received the bullet they had quickly woken him up and he was back to his usual, sarcastic self. Stiles had taken Scott home first, and then to Derek's. Cela told her brother she needed to discuss something with the beta, and he went to send back a snarky comment when she gave him a look that read, 'Say anything, and I will kill you in your sleep'. The buzz-cut teen rolled his eyes, and left his sister and the beta alone.

"The kiss, both the one when we were training, and the one we just shared at the clinic. They meant absolutely nothing," Cela informed him. He tilted his head, and she could tell he was listening to her heartbeat. "I do not have feelings for you, Derek. I am not attracted to your mysterious ways, or the way you hide secrets. I'm not attracted to you being decked out in black, or the leather jacket. Or your stupid facial hair!"

"You're... Telling the truth," Derek muttered, eyes flickering to the ground, before meeting hers.

"Of course I'm telling the truth, Derek. I want a normal, freakin' life, okay? That doesn't include having werewolf boyfriends!"

Derek nodded, his teeth chewing his lip. He offered the teen a ride home, and after dropping her off, he was left to think. On his drive back to the house, he thought about what he was doing. He didn't even have time for a love life! Cela was right, they couldn't go further. They wanted different things. But, why had hearing those things make his heart tug, in an all too familiar way?


	7. Chapter 7: Petrified

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

Cela had apologized to her brother after Derek had dropped her off, and they had spent the rest of the night talking about the stupid things they always fought about. The blonde couldn't believe she almost let a boy come between her and her twin brother, what had she been thinking? Especially a guy like Derek. Whom she had zero feelings for, and had no intentions of ever having any. The following day, Scott had come up to them cautiously as they left the jeep, but broke out into a grin when Stiles wrapped his arm around his younger sister's shoulders.

It was a few days later now, and the twins had plans to stay up all night watching horror movies. Stiles was with their father, eating an unhealthy dinner of take-out, while Cela was heading into the video rental store.

"Make sure you get Saw!" Stiles stated excitedly into his phone, as he headed back to his dad's cruiser.

"Yeah, they are totally gonna ID me for that one, Stiles," Cela replied, as she walked up to the store. She noticed Lydia was in the car outside, taking photos of herself. "I'll see what I can get." That was all she said before she hung up. The blonde quietly walked into the store, and caught sight of Jackson who was slowly creeping towards something. "Jackson?" She called out to him, causing the cocky teen to spin around and face her. He pressed a finger to his lips, and she nodded before walking over to join him. They found the store clerk, pressed up against the shelving. His throat clawed out. Cela let out an audible gasp, Jackson stepped back, and knocked over the ladder. The light it was holding up and fell, almost hitting the blonde female before she ducked out of the way. Jackson stood, looking around startled. He sent an apologetic look to the other teen, who nodded her head at him. It wasn't his fault, even though he was a jackass. A deep growl came from behind them, and Cela prayed it was Derek, or someone playing a prank of them. They slowly turned, and met the face of the beast. His eyes red, and his body was similar to one of a body builder, except it had more of an animal look to it. Jackson stared at it, till it started to come towards them and ducked behind some shelves, pulling Cela in behind him. The cocky teen's hand was clasped into the blonde's, as they sat there, petrified. Cela tried to steady her breathing, but it wasn't working and she knew her heart rate was spiking up all over the place. Jackson kept taking daring glances out, to see if he could see the beast. The second time he did, the shelves started to fall in a domino effect. Jackson tried to pull them out, but it was too late. The shelf fell, crushing him at his waist and Cela was completely buried beneath it. "Jackson!" Cela shouted, now scared out of her mind. Tears were streaming down her face, and she knew that she was going to die. The blonde couldn't see what was going on, but she heard the beast. It smashed through the window, and she could hear Lydia's screams. "Jackson," Cela whispered, and he reached his hand down to hold hers tightly.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," the cocky teen whispered, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

Cela was sat in the back of the ambulance, with Lydia. Jackson was holding one of each of their hands. He hadn't let go of Cela's since they were let free from the store. The blonde was curled into the strawberry blonde's side, they hadn't said anything at all. Jackson was kicking off, about wanting to go home. Sirens caught Cela's attention, as a car pulled up beside the ambulance. The teen stood, and ran over to her father, and she let out a whole new set of tears into his chest.

"Why the hell can't I go home? I'm fine!" Jackson said, staring at the sheriff, who was holding his daughter against him.

"I hear ya, but the EMT said you hit your head pretty hard. They just wanna make sure you don't have a concussion," the Sheriff replied, sympathetic to the teens case.

"What part of 'I'm fine' are you having a problem grasping? Okay, I wanna go home."

"And I understand that-"

"No, you don't understand, which kind of blows my mind, since it should be a pretty basic concept to grasp for a minimum - wage rent - a - cop like you! Okay, now, I wanna go home!"

Cela moved from her father, about to shout some sense into the arrogant teenager who had been comforting her just a few moments previous, when her brother's voice caught her attention.

"Whoa, is that a dead body?"

Cela moved from her father, embracing her brother as she clung to him.

"Everyone back up, back up," the Sheriff said, gesturing for people to move away from the scene.

"I wanna go home," Cela whispered, in the soft voice. Stiles brushed her hair down, before scanning over her body for injuries.

"You're bleeding," Stiles muttered, his hand moving to her forehead, where a cut had been made.

"I am?" Cela frowned, raising her hand to touch the cut and let out a hiss of pain. "I didn't realize- it must have been when the light fell," Cela nodded, wiping her face clean as an EMT came up to her. They cleaned up her wound, and put a band-aid over it. They gave her the all-clear and their father told Stiles to get her home, and in bed. That he would take her report in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8: Tell Me

**Disclaimer: I only own Cela, and plots you may not be familiar with.**

* * *

The blonde teen slowly walked into her chemistry class late, the following morning. Her father had held her behind, wanting to get her report on what had happened the night before. Which led to her being late for school, but the Sheriff had given her a note which she handed to Mr Harris, who read it and nodded before letting her make her way to her seat next to Danny. Cela opened her chemistry book, took note of what page Danny was reading and got to work. A crash from behind startled her, and she jumped out of her seat and pressed her back to the closest desk.

"Sorry, sorry," Stiles muttered, looking around before letting his eyes rest of his sister, who looked scared out of her mind.

"Hey, you okay?" Danny asked her, gently taking her hand and helping her back into her seat. The blonde nodded, letting her hair fall to cover her face as she rubbed her arm. "Are you sure?"

"I-I... I'm fine."

"If you need anyone to talk to," Danny offered, giving the frightened girl a small smile, which she returned.

After class, the blonde packed her chemistry books into her locker, before taking off to the boys locker room. She wanted to talk to Jackson about what they saw the night before. He was the only one who understood, that knew exactly what she was going through. He had been looking at her all through chemistry.

"Jackson, I-" Cela paused as she entered the locker room, her eyes falling on the leather back of a familiar male. The male turned around, and gave her a questioning look. "I need to talk to Jackson."

"What did you see last night, Cela?" Derek asked, turning his full attention to her now that Jackson had been a bust.

"Mountain lion," the blonde mumbled, dropping her head.

"Really? Is that what you believe?" Derek quirked his eyebrow.

"It's what I saw." Derek moved closer to her, pressing her against a row of lockers and she held her breath.

"Hey! Leave her alone. She didn't see anything," Jackson moved between them, pushing against Derek's chest.

"She's lying," Derek growled, his eyes not leaving Cela's.

"I'll come see you tonight, not in front of Jackson," Cela said, in an incredible quiet level that only Derek heard. He nodded his head once, before telling Jackson he should get the cuts on his neck checked out.

"Are you okay?" Jackson asked, once Derek had left. His hand cupped her face, and forced her to look at him. As if he was trying to read her. "That guy is a freak."

Cela nodded, "I'm fine, don't worry about it." The teen shrugged, turning away from him.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What we saw last night... Do you really believe it was a mountain lion?"

Jackson held his breath, before shaking his head, "Mountain lions don't have red eyes, do they?"

"I don't know, but... It was too... Big to be one."

"Right? It looked... Huge!"

"And the way it moved!"

"Yeah, like it was human!"

"With an animal instinct!"

They both paused, eyes meeting together as Cela held her breath. It was Jackson who broke the silence.

"So, what was it?"

Cela shrugged, picking up her bag from where she had dropped it. As she went to leave the locker room, she paused, before turning to Jackson. "I hope it's nothing too dangerous. This town has had enough disaster."

She saw Jackson nod, just before she left.

* * *

The blonde walked through the preserve, her headphones in as she listened to music. She was on her way to Derek's house, to tell him what she had seen the night before. And probably to warn him that Jackson was getting curious. She stumbled over a tree root, but regained her balance almost instantly as the burnt shell of the Hale House came into view. Gun fire started, and her heart beat sped up, as she stared at the house. A shirtless man ran out of the house, running towards her and lifted her up, as he sped through the trees. He slowed down, once they were far enough away and gently set her down, his breathing erratic and heavy.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he looked around them, making sure they were safe.

Cela nodded, "I'm fine. Are you okay? You're the one who was just shot at. What the hell was that, anyway?"

"Old friend," Derek muttered, his arm wrapping around her as he tugged her to walk with him. It wasn't safe in the woods, not with the hunters around. Cela nodded, her eyes darting everywhere. She felt unsafe, she felt weak.

"It had red eyes," Cela whispered, and he looked at her, confused. "The... Thing, that attacked the video store last night." Derek nodded, gesturing for her to continue. "It was huge, and... it moved like me, or you. But with a sort of animal stance."

"Alpha," Derek mumbled, pulling the teen closer.

"That's the thing that bit Scott?"

Derek nodded once, "It's also the thing that killed my sister."

"Am I going to die?" Cela asked, looking up at him. "For being close to Scott, and Stiles... And you!"

"If the Alpha has his way? Yes. But not if we have it my way."

"What do you need me to do?"

Derek looked at the teen, and gave her a grin.


End file.
